


Everything you pray for

by Caseywho



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 07:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caseywho/pseuds/Caseywho
Summary: 十九岁的罗渽民收到了一份意料之外的生日礼物。





	Everything you pray for

罗渽民从未想过在自己十九岁生日的最后两个小时里会和黄仁俊搞到一起。

 

他把黄仁俊按在门上，操着生疏的吻技唇舌交缠，脑子里突然想到了刚刚那个被糟蹋的乱七八糟的生日蛋糕。今天是他十九岁的生日，就在四十分钟之前，他还在客厅里接收着大家的祝福，分享着甜腻的生日蛋糕，一不留神就被蹭了一脸奶油。是他不怎么感冒的草莓味的奶油蛋糕，这口味倒是黄仁俊的心头好。也不知道到底是谁过生日，连生日蛋糕都不对他的胃口。

这么想着他的手就没轻没重地掐了一下黄仁俊的腰身，惹得那人颤抖了一下。黄仁俊的腰很细，整个人也很薄，或许是因为练过芭蕾的缘故，有着别与其他人的修长和柔软。不过这也是他妄自下的定论，他没这么搂过摸过别人，所以黄仁俊是不是真的比别人柔软就不得而知了。

黄仁俊大概是被亲的晕了头，整个人都有点软绵绵的，刘海儿不太美观地分了个叉，被按贴在门板上久了，蝴蝶骨被硌的有点疼，不太满意地哼唧了两声。这种不经意间的拟声词对罗渽民这种初尝情事的少年来说，宛若被下了蛊，他近乎像头小兽一样咬了黄仁俊一口，隔着薄薄的衬衫，重重地咬在肩膀上，他咬下这一刻就知道了，他以为不会发生的事情还是发生了。

现在摆在他眼前有两个选择，继续还是叫停。  
叫停他是万千个不愿意的，想到这儿他抬头直直地看进黄仁俊的眼底，透过对方的瞳孔他看见自己被情欲席卷的神色，他想就算他想停也停不下来了吧。

“……嗯？”黄仁俊被突然间的凝视搞得摸不清头脑，眯着眼睛朦朦胧胧地望着他，一向聪慧又机敏的家伙，似是感受到了什么，他用手指轻点着罗渽民漂亮的锁骨，轻飘飘地说，“你属狗的啊，咬人这么疼。”

闻言罗渽民墨色的眼睛好像亮了一下，他也想像黄仁俊一样游刃有余地笑出来，但他发现自己做不到。说到底，他的小心思早已经找不到源头的在心里百转千回了千万遍，而如今臆想落地，他无论如何都没法冷静。

原来和喜欢的人做爱真的会让人想哭。

罗渽民解开黄仁俊衬衫最后一颗纽扣的时候突然想到了这句流行了很久的青春疼痛文学。随着最后一颗扣子的失守，薄薄的衣衫直接被褪到了手肘，露出白皙的身体，少年独有的纯真在情色的边缘摇摇欲坠。他看着黄仁俊闭上了眼睛，手掌抚摸过身体的时候还能感受到轻微地颤抖，他想，黄仁俊也不是看起来那么冷静的。

滚烫的嘴唇从额头一路下滑到胸膛，罗渽民虔诚地仿佛一个清教徒，但随后就觉得自己这个类比是在亵渎神灵。不过他现在所做的一切，每个动作也都是不可饶恕的，他不奢望被宽恕，因为这不是他一个人独角戏，纵容地承载他所有罪恶的黄仁俊也是帮凶。

等罗渽民把手搭在黄仁俊裤腰，虚晃地摩挲了几把髋骨后，直接长驱直入地落在臀部，无师自通地抚摸让黄仁俊趴在他的耳边发出黏糊糊的呻吟，曾经动不动就锁喉的胳膊也丧失了大半力气，松松垮垮地勾着他的肩膀，有着欲拒还迎的意味。

事情发展到现在这一步，几乎让他丧失了全部思考能力，而当黄仁俊有些凉的手指灵活地擦过他初现轮廓的腹肌勾住他的腰带的时候，他脑袋里最后的一丝理智断裂了。他像是在沙漠里行走了十天的旅人，无论是生理还是心理都极度干涸，他拼命地和黄仁俊唇舌追逐，津液交换的声音让他宛如看到了绿洲。

直到黄仁俊脚步发虚地用手抵着他的肩膀，身子往后仰靠在冰凉的门板上，低声地下了最后的通牒。  
“去你床上吧。”

 

而两个人真正交叠着躺在床上的时候，罗渽民整个人都起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。他也在发抖，他的发抖和黄仁俊的不一样，他在情欲的撕扯下感受到了自己的恐惧。而这种恐慌却让他的骨骼他的血液他的毛孔迸发出了更浓烈的爱意。

他想，如果这是一场梦，那一定要久一点，再久一点。

眼前的黄仁俊已经寸缕不挂，整个肌肤泛着红晕，显得诱人。他伸手去抓罗渽民的衣襟，不顾章法的开始扒他的衣服，嘴里念叨道着：“不公平不公平，怎么可以只有我一个难受。”

听到这话罗渽民倒是笑了，笑的特别放肆，笑到差点落泪。他在对方迷茫的眼神注视下，抬手脱掉了自己的上衣，黄仁俊的手掌立马附在他的髋骨上，两只手开始和烦人的皮带做斗争。他制止黄仁俊的动作，俯身交换了一个太过浓情蜜意的吻，虽然他没什么吻技可言。

干燥的手掌顺着肌肤纹理往下游走，握住黄仁俊已经站立的性器，他轻柔地撸动了几下，感受到身下人瞬间窒住的呼吸，之后在黄仁俊错愕的注视下含住了少年身上最隐秘的器官。

罗渽民毕竟是情事新手村的最初级选手，为别人口这种事也只听过没做过，所以含住的那一刻他感觉自己差点被戳破喉咙。不过他还是大大方方地探索起来，如何吞吐、什么节奏、舌尖应该划过哪个地方。在短短的几分钟里，他觉得自己真的天赋异禀，他余光看见黄仁俊越发失神的表情和紧紧攥着床单的双手，他知道现在的黄仁俊再也没有办法游刃有余了，再也不是那个在人前永远拿捏尺寸，让他心痒到发疯的黄仁俊了。

在真的和黄仁俊搞上之前，罗渽民一度认为自己迟早会被黄仁俊逼疯。

不得不因伤休息的时候，抱着他哭到眼睛肿的人是黄仁俊；等他回来，对他熟稔又疏离的也是黄仁俊；在接受情侣手镯的时候，理所应当地道谢，在被自己提醒要记得带的时候，也只是笑着没有回应；自己故意拥抱他的时候，不拒绝也不反抗，但却从不主动；甚至在自己莫名其妙吃队友的醋的时候，也会噙着一脸示好的笑意来哄他。

每次他都觉得自己马上要守得云雾开的时候，就发现黄仁俊对每个人都这样。  
他气啊，他怨啊，他曾经以为那些只有小女生才会有的多愁善感他一个人全体验了一遍。他想不通自己到底为什么非黄仁俊不可，也想不通为什么黄仁俊不能非他不可。他在许许多多个夜晚，设想了千百种可能，在每天清晨绷着脸换下内裤的时候，都在想如果有一天，如果有那么一天，他一定要成为黄仁俊心里特别的，唯一的那个人。

不过现在不同了，他笃定，他做到了，即使就可能只有这一夜。  
黄仁俊不会和其他人做这样的事。换个说法，是没有人会为黄仁俊做这样的事。

被喷射出来的精液呛了一下的罗渽民，咳嗽了几下，黄仁俊经过短暂失神后马上手忙脚乱的起身去擦他嘴角的白浊。不过罗渽民没给他这个机会，红红的舌尖探出唇边，轻轻一卷，那些来自黄仁俊身体的液体便被他扫入口中。

 

这一幕实打实的色情，终于让黄仁俊岌岌可危的理智彻底崩盘了。他差点被罗渽民勾的丢了七魂六魄，刚刚发泄过一次的性器又有些挺立的迹象，他软绵绵地贴过去，去追逐罗渽民的唇。

“还难受吗？”  
他避开黄仁俊急切的嘴唇，凑到耳边用气音问，也不等那人回答，张嘴咬了一下已经红彤彤的耳朵，舌尖刮过耳廓的时候怀里的人几乎像是触电一样。  
“渽民…嗯…”  
黄仁俊被舔的话都说不利索，除了死死地扣住罗渽民的肩膀也不知道还能做什么。  
“可是我难受啊。”  
罗渽民轻笑一下，这下游刃有余的人成他了。他的手指像是弹钢琴一样，沿着黄仁俊的脊椎骨一路向下。他小时候练过一阵钢琴，88个黑白键，从左敲到右，音调越来越高。他想过有一天也许会弹一首好听的曲子给黄仁俊，最好是用一架三角钢琴；而如今，他如愿以偿地弹出了这一首好听的曲子，但用的却是黄仁俊敏感又纯情的身体。

“那我帮帮你？”  
黄仁俊的声音依旧干干净净的，即使生理上精神上都已经陷入情欲的旋涡，但他还是高高在上，俯瞰一切的。他的笑容里就带着一种，就算我躺在你的身下，但我的灵魂我的心灵我的情感依旧被放在高岭上，你摸不到的也碰不到的。

罗渽民觉得黄仁俊真的是一个漂亮蘑菇，好看的让人着迷，但剖开却有着足以让人毙命的毒液。其实他一开始就没有隐藏这些，只不过罗渽民自以为是地认为他不会留恋这只毒蘑菇。

 

黄仁俊简直被罗渽民折磨的要发疯，自暴自弃地拉着他的手向自己的后穴探过去。异物的进入让黄仁俊发出了惊呼，但随后迫不得已地捂住了嘴巴，让呻吟都化成喉咙间的呜咽。即使初尝情事的沼泽让两个人都泥泞不堪，但毕竟还是在宿舍这一个并不牢靠的场所里，两个人还是稍微在克制音量和动作。但隔音并不良好的宿舍墙壁依旧能让人听到队友们来回走动嬉笑打闹的声音，而这些让黄仁俊克制的外因，却刺激了罗渽民。

“怎么不叫了呢？”  
“他们该听到了…啊…”  
“他们是谁？”  
被手指摩擦的力度搞得思绪乱七八糟的黄仁俊显然没理解罗渽民的意思，抬手勾着人家的脖子往下压。  
“我和他们…都一样吧？”罗渽民被黄仁俊毫无章法地亲吻弄得发笑，“都是队友是不是？”

“是啊，都是队友呢。”  
黄仁俊的手指挑着罗渽民的内裤边，已经肿胀的不行的性器跃跃欲试。即使到这个时候了，黄仁俊也不愿意放弃任何一丝口头上的便宜。

 

少年从未经过开发的后穴，吞吐着队友的手指，这一认知让罗渽民在巨大的欢愉和背德感的双重冲击下显得越发急躁和懊恼。

如果早知道会和黄仁俊滚到一张床上，他肯定在床头柜里备好草莓味的润滑剂还有condom。

尤其当他才浅浅地放入第一根手指，神秘的小穴刚吞没到第二指节，黄仁俊就倒吸一口气的时候，他开始怪自己准备不周。虽然他被黄仁俊气的发疯，但是这毕竟是他放在心尖上的男孩的第一次，不应该这么不完美的。

他应该早有所准备的，明明他的目标从头到尾就只有一个。就是黄仁俊，就是把他压在身下，看着他为自己落泪，看着他因为自己而丧失一切的游刃有余，听着他用黏腻的声音一遍又一遍的叫着他的名字。

渽民呐，渽民。

 

罗渽民亲吻着黄仁俊眼角溢出的泪花，用舌尖卷进嘴里感到了咸涩，如果他的心情有味道的话，大抵也是如此吧。他用另一只手握住了黄仁俊的手腕，手掌包裹着的是他送的手镯，他用大拇指摩擦着手镯光滑的外表，心里流淌出滚烫的情绪，要把他灼伤了。

他想告诉身下的人，他要坏掉了。他越表现的满不在乎漫不经心应付自如，他的内心就越走向瓦解，走向毁灭，走向地狱。这样真的太疼了，他的疼是黄仁俊，他的止痛药也是黄仁俊。

 

闹闹哄哄地生日会结束的时候，罗渽民是有点失落的，也有点生气。黄仁俊和他隔着几个队友，他明明看到了对方用那种掩藏在笑意下别有深意的眼神看着他，而等再看过去的时候，却什么都没有。黄仁俊还是和往常一样，兄友弟恭地把握着分寸，让他挑不出什么毛病。

所以他几乎是强硬的又无理取闹的把来客厅喝水的黄仁俊拖进了他的房间。而等他把人推在门板上，用双臂圈出一方天地，将他困住的时候，却什么也说不出来。他发现他困住的仅仅是黄仁俊这个人，而他想困住的又远远不止这个人。

 

“你眼睛真漂亮。”被看得久了，倒是黄仁俊才开了口，还是噙着甜度满分的笑容，伸手碰了碰罗渽民的睫毛，让他下意识地闭上了眼睛，“睫毛也很长。”

等再睁开眼睛的时候，罗渽民终于在黄仁俊的泰然自若下看到了一丝裂缝。那是和他眼中一样的，充满少年冲动的、深意的、不容忽视的、破坏力极强的欲望。

所以接吻是意料之中的。没有人被心上人湿漉漉的眼神认认真真翻来覆去地看了个透底，还能把持得住。罗渽民故意地咬了下黄仁俊的下唇，听到那人发出“嘶”的一声，在对方责问前，露出一个毫无攻击性的笑容，像是求抚摸的猫咪一样。

他知道黄仁俊吃他这一套，就像他拿黄仁俊的若即若离没有办法一样。

罗渽民的吻技很烂，黄仁俊的也好不到哪儿去。虽然他们平日里飞扬跋扈，用眼神把对方视奸了上万次，但终归还是白纸一张。对接吻的理论来源，无非是影视剧，以及藏在电脑硬盘深处的不具备任何美感直白的A片。等罗渽民真的尝试了以后，他觉得再多的教辅材料，都不如真枪实弹地操练一场。踏出实践的第一步，就会发现舌头的交缠像是世上最美妙的圆舞曲，躲闪和追逐让这首D大调舞曲更跌宕起伏，世间再甜蜜的糖果都不及唇齿间带有着彼此气息的这个吻。

不过黄仁俊送他的那盒咖啡方糖可以和接吻平分秋色。

 

其实亲了好一阵以后，罗渽民也是脑袋发蒙的，他理智上是知道接下来会发生什么，但动作就也只停留在把手贴在黄仁俊的腰间，在髋骨和胯骨上来回摩挲，甚至连从衬衫下摆伸进去的勇气都没有。他觉得自己是在冒犯人家，但最后他也还是放任自己成为一个流氓。如果这样能让黄仁俊为他停留的话，他不在乎自己成为一个什么样的人。

 

“你好湿哦。”  
罗渽民故意用少年音讲着下流话，他才刚刚开拓出一小片天地，却气焰嚣张的仿佛已经攻略城池。到底是肏的人更有闲工夫说一些屁话，黄仁俊已经泪眼婆娑，仰着脖子大口呼吸，还要把呻吟往下压。他们刚刚经历了初尝禁果的痛苦，一个人被撑开的撕裂感疼的紧绷身体，像是一把拉满劲的弓，另一个被不上不下的夹在档口，也痛的骂街，但还要耐着性子去亲吻身下的人，柔声细语地哄人家，他觉得自己的耐心在这一刻得到了极大的升华。慢慢地慢慢地痛久了，一种从未体验过的快感便席来。或许也不一定是快感，只是两个人在痛苦里挣扎了太久，终于适应了痛觉带来的刺激。

他把自己推得更深一点，黄仁俊也终于叫了一声，不过很急促，短暂的甚至让他以为是他的臆想。他凑上去安抚性的亲了两下，身下的动作却一点没有停，动了几次后，他找到了那个会打开黄仁俊的按钮。那是一个神奇的按钮，会让黄仁俊盛开成为夜里最美的花。

高潮来的时候，罗渽民把自己性器拔了出来，没有condom总归不能太放肆。汩汩流淌的精液散落一床单，被他肏射的黄仁俊也喷洒在小腹上一滩体液。两个人现在看起来都狼狈不堪，被情欲缠裹着的十九岁少年，并不能自如地应对这眼前的场景。

黄仁俊累的要死，在床上眯着眼睛喘息，罗渽民还维持刚刚的姿势跪在那里看着两个人混在一起的精液发愣，之后目光落在仰面仿佛睡着的人身上。他想凑上去问问黄仁俊，还好吗？但是感觉问了以后这一切就要被画上一个句号，他不情愿这样，他甚至希望时间可以永远停留在这一刻。就算浑身赤裸，就算疲惫不堪，也好过一笔带过。

倒是黄仁俊抬手拉着他，问他几点了。他伸手去拿手机，发现时间已经是14号的凌晨了。自己以一种难以预料的姿态迎来了19岁的第一天，他实现了他梦里想过千百回的事儿，不过他也不知道这值不值得高兴。

躺下吧，等大家都睡了我们去洗澡。  
黄仁俊扯着他躺下，之后自然地滚进他的怀里，肌肤与肌肤的接触让罗渽民哆嗦一下，他扯过被子裹住两个人。

 

时间静默地流淌着，罗渽民了无睡意，怀里安安静静的黄仁俊让他也不敢动，直到听到把头埋在他胸口的人闷闷地开口。

“以后我要吃草莓刨冰的时候，你要陪我，知道吗。”

这话虽然是个问句，但黄仁俊说的却是陈述句，就像小时候被长辈训斥后都会加上的那句“我是为你好你知道吗”。其实知不知道意义不大，重要的是要让人知道什么。

我知道你为我好，我知道你在关心我。  
现在，我知道你要我陪你。

罗渽民在这一刻终于哭了出来。

END


End file.
